


Role Reversal

by sammei



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M, Old Work Repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammei/pseuds/sammei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does that mean," Leon began, "that Xion thinks I'm her MOTHER?" Who knew that a baby's first words could be so devastating? Cleon. For Lady Karai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady karai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lady+karai).
  * Inspired by [Come Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14990) by Lady Karai. 



"But her first word  _was_  'dada'!" Cloud protested.

Leon frowned. "Yes, but it was directed at  _you!_ She wasn't even looking at me at the time!" He turned away from his lover, arms crossing over his chest. Then, a thought occurred to the brunet and he swiveled to face Cloud once more, a growing look of horror on his face. "Does that mean," he spluttered, "that Xion thinks I'm her mother?"

The last word barely had any extra emphasis put on it, but for Leon, that equated to the average person's shriek. Cloud had to smother a laugh behind a cough. Leon was being ridiculous, but it was also a little bit adorable. That his infant daughter's opinion mattered so much to him made a warm feeling grow in Cloud's chest, and he stepped closer to the taller man, arm gently brushing his side. "Lee? Look, it doesn't matter -"

The brunet was inconsolable, and in one of his rare talkative moods. It was a  _ranting_  talkative mood, but still. He jabbed a finger accusingly at Cloud. "This is where you get me back for all the jokes we made about you being the pretty one, right? Next you'll want me at home in the kitchen with a frilly dress on and- and - an apron!"

Laughter did manage to escape Cloud this time, and he smirked. "A frilly dress and an apron? I'm sorry, I didn't know we were in the Cleaver house. Where's Wally?" At his lover's uncharacteristic pout, he sobered. "C'mon," he said in a soothing voice, "we were both in the room with her, and maybe she wasn't looking at you  _specifically_ , "as Leon's shoulders stiffened, Cloud quickly hurried on with the rest of his statement, "but I'm sure she doesn't think of you as her mother. We both do things that are stereotypically the 'mother's' AND the 'father's' jobs. It doesn't matter about the labels, she just needs to know that we love her." The blond wrapped his arms around Leon, squeezing him slightly. "And she loves both of us, no matter what."

Leon was silent for a moment, but his arms slowly wound their way around Cloud as well. There was a pause, and then Cloud could just  _hear_  the teasing smile in Leon's voice as he asked, "Even if I'm not the pretty one?"

Cloud rolled his eyes and smacked his rear lightly. "Yes, even though you're not the pretty one."

Leon chuckled then, a warm, deep sound, and kissed his lover gently. "Alright," he said, "I'll go start dinner. Tell Sora and Roxas it'll be done in about 45 minutes, okay?"

Cloud hummed in affirmation and watched the brunet head into the kitchen, his eyes lowered slightly as he unconsciously focused on how delightfully those pants fit his partner. He poked his head into the kitchen just as Leon was grabbing some pots from the cupboard. "Lee, about your earlier comment," at this, the bookstore owner turned to look at him, eyebrow raised, "We went through this that time with Tifa, and you know that I agree with you about dresses not really doing it for me," he paused, a devious smile working its way onto his face, "but if you just wear the apron, maybe we can talk -"

Cloud silently thanked the gods for his quick reflexes as he avoided the skillet aimed at his head.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I think this is the shortest thing I've ever written! I guess I don't work well with deadlines when I'm trying to write creatively, alas. ;_; Anyway! This weak attempt at a oneshot is written for the 'Come Home' contest, which is written by Lady Karai. If you haven't read it, you should definitely give it a try. It's a lot of chapters, but super worth it. This isn't my best work, but if you'd please leave a review telling me what you liked (or didn't!), that would be great. Thanks for reading, please enjoy and thanks again to Lady Karai for her quality work.


End file.
